


Strange Love.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Nourishment or punishment?Based on TOS. Episode 46. Season Two.The Gamesters of Triskelion.Chekov and Tamoon's P.O.V.'s.





	Strange Love.

Tamoon's P.O.V:  
\--------------  
Ahh it was such a nice name...Chee-kov  
He was such a good specimen  
Ahh such a nice face  
Such a strong body  
I wished to train him much more  
We would have been a good match  
He HAD wanted to be selected for me  
I had such a feeling of that  
Why did he have to go away?  
I am happy to learn of other ways  
With the other Throlls  
I am NOT happy living without my Chee-kov  
I feel so sad...  
Ahh I will never select another...now...  
\--------------------------------------  
Chekov's P.O.V:  
\--------------  
Phev! zat vas a narrov escape!  
A wery close shawe!  
I vas so tempted by...by...  
Zat strange...being  
Hov could zat be?  
She vas like a voman  
Yet ze woice vas...male?  
I really vanted to make lowe to...her/him/it  
Vat is vrong viz me?  
I shudder at ze wery 'taught nov  
I vant to forget...I knov...I vont...  
\--------------------------------------  
The End.


End file.
